The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 20: Hear The Engines Coming.
Here is part twenty of The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Toyland Express as Edward * Rustee Rails as Henry * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Tootle as Percy * Jebidiah as Toby * Tillie as Emily * Emma as Rosie * Old Puffer Pete as Whiff * Rusty as Hiro * Jones as Charlie * Shelbert and Jason as Bash and Dash * Johnny as Ferdinand * Hodge as Scruff * Silver Fish as Diesel * Melissa as Mavis * Mark and Steve as 'Arry and Bert * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Rocky as Himself * Benny the Cab as Trevor * Budgie as Harold * Digby as Captain * Tower as Cranky * Old Wheezy as Himself * Penelope Pitstop as Dowager Hatt * Jane Banks as Bridget Hatt * Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl * Lady Toddington as Alicia Botti * Geppetto as The Mayor of Sodor * Stu Pickles as Jem Cole * Sodor Brass Band as Themselves * The Photographer as The Photographer * Harbour Master as The Bargeman * Krusty the Clown as Mr. Bubbles * The Railway Coal Inspector as Himself Transcript * Diggy dagga, bric-a-brac * Shake shake, don't be late * Dakka dagga, one another * Puffa puffa, chuff chuff (repeat whole section twice) * Bubbling boiling * Chuffing puffing, along * Shunt and shoving * Whistles blowing their song * Over Fantasyland * Working under the sun * See them chuffing puffing * Bubbling boiling * Shunt and shoving * Rocking and rolling * Ground gonna quake * Rumble and shake * Hear the engines coming * Everybody stop * Everybody wait * Hear the engines coming * Ground gonna quake * Rumble and shake * Hear the engines coming * Everybody stop * Everybody wait * Hear the engines coming * Diggy dagga, bric-a-brac * Shake shake, don't be late * Dakka dagga, one another * Puffa puffa, chuff chuff * Toyland Express, Tootle * Tillie, Jebidiah, and Harry Hogwarts * Montana, Rustee Rails * Give me one more name * Shout out Casey Jr * Casey Jr! * Let me say it again * See them chuffing puffing * Bubbling boiling * Shunt and shoving * Rocking and rolling * Ground gonna quake * Rumble and shake * Hear the engines coming * Everybody stop * Everybody wait * Hear the engines coming * Ground gonna quake * Rumble and shake * Hear the engines coming * Everybody stop * Everybody wait * Hear the engines coming * Ground gonna quake * Rumble and shake * Hear the engines coming * Everybody stop * Everybody wait * Hear the engines coming * Ground gonna quake * Rumble and shake * Hear the engines coming * Everybody stop * Everybody wait * Hear the engines coming (repeat x2) Category:Julian Bernardino